The invention relates generally to protective apparel for athletes and more specifically to protective swim wear for female water skiers, windsurfers and the like.
Water skiing and windsurfing rate as exhilarating and thus popular warm weather sports. They are relatively safe but for the occasional mishap in which the skier is pitched into the water. Such an incident, contemporarily referred to as a "wipeout", may subject the skier or windsurfer to forceful contact with water and rapid deceleration from speeds in the range from 20 to 40 miles per hour (29 to 59 kilometers per hour) and higher. The risks of such a mishap are conventionally assessed in terms of joint or ligament and occasionally bone injury.
A serious but little known or appreciated problem relates to the flow or relatively forceful injection of water to the female reproductive organs during a ski mishap. Such action may forcefully drive water up the vagina, through the cervix and into the uterus, not only damaging tissue but initiating infection from bacteria and microorganisms in the water. The medical and health related consequences of such an event can range from negligible to life threatening.
A survey of existing art reveals a distinct lack of both appreciation for this problem and means addressed to its solution.
Various protective wear has been designed for both male and female users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,314 discloses a combination athletic garment for the lower body having stretchable leg portions and a pouch in the central interior portion for receiving a protector cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,902 teaches padded shorts intended especially for female gymnasts. The shorts include a pouch in the interior front portion which receives a two layer foam pad wherein the layers have different densities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,835 discloses another padded undergarment. Here, the pad is described as thin and resilient and appears primarily intended to provide support and comfort for seated athletes such as cyclers and riders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,115 presents a protective undergarment for women for use in playing volleyball and includes shock-absorbing pads disposed generally on the sides of the undergarment to protect the hips and adjacent anatomy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,216, a padded undergarment is disclosed which is intended to provide comfort during lengthy periods of sitting. The undergarment includes a cushion sewn into its seat and provides comfort and protection to the spinal cord. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,847 teaches a female pelvis and crotch protector having a shock-absorbing pad held over the pelvis and crotch region by a complementary pocket in the undergarment. The pad comprises a relatively hard, flexible outer layer laminated to a relatively soft, flexible inner layer.
While the foregoing described devices provide varying degrees of protection against impact and injury to the lower torso region, it is clear that none address or resolve the problem discussed above which applicant has addressed.
A review of the swimsuit art prompts a similar conclusion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,219 teaches a swimsuit fabricated almost entirely of sponge rubber material. The sponge rubber is a closed cell configuration and thus provides flotation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,689 discloses a bathing suit for women which includes a non-transparent fabric strip which provides concealing means for the crotch of the wearer as well as reinforcement thereto. A similar feature is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,404. The garment disclosed there, which appears to be primarily intended for men, includes a crotch which is reinforced by a diamond shaped insert.
Finally, there are devices which provide minimal covering for bathing and other activities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,208 discloses a resilient contoured loop brief formed of spring material which is placed between the legs of the wearer. A device affording similar minimal protection though intended for a distinct purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,323. Here, in its preferred embodiment, a thin strip of polypropylene is connected at its looped ends to a thin endless elastic band. The device is intended for use by women while trying on clothing prior to purchase.
Examination of the foregoing art reveals that there are no devices specifically intended for, nor adaptable to, protective wear for a female water skier or windsurfer of the type disclosed and claimed herein by applicants.